


The Queen is also a Crow

by orbitingjupiterandits67moons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just really want to read cute friendships, I'm Still Deciding - Freeform, Slow Build, but dont worry i gotchu, maybe i just want to pine over some good solid friendships, not enough content for what im here for, sometimes you have to create what you cant find, subplot romance is debatable, there will be many more characters involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitingjupiterandits67moons/pseuds/orbitingjupiterandits67moons
Summary: Takari Kaiya is a third-year transfer student from Karasuno to Aoba Johsai. Fortunately for her, it's only one year. How terrible can it be? Unfortunately for her, she is stuck in the same class as Oikawa Tooru. She figures she could just ignore him. After all, she is just there to get in and get out of Aoba Johsai with as little complications as possible.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. When Feathers Appear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hi, Yes, Hey, Welcome.
> 
> This is not what I wanted. I didn't want my first fanfiction to be this. I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was to type up a single, short scene. JUST ONE SMALL PARAGRAPH OR TWO. One paragraph turned into a short first chapter. 
> 
> I've never written fanfiction a day in my life, so do I expect this to be absolutely amazing? No. No, I don't. It's just really hard to find the fanfiction content you want to read, so the best solution is to create it yourself. Here we are. 
> 
> This has been my TED talk. Thank you for joining me.

It was their third year of high school. Holiday break had been relaxing as usual, but that never stopped Oikawa and Iwaizumi from maintaining their volleyball practices. They were even able to pull in several other third years and second years into the practices as well. This was their year. This year, they were going to win. Oikawa could feel it. The two childhood friends walked to school and exchanged their class schedules along the way.

"We will be in the same homeroom~!" Oikawa smiled brightly.

Iwaizumi nodded. "Seems like it."

"Hey." Oikawa backhanded his friend's shoulder. "Don't sound so disappointed. You should be thrilled to share a class with me."

"I can't decide."

"On what?" Oikawa tilted his head. "Whether to be sad not all our classes or together or be happy we have a few together?"

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Neither. I can't decide if I want to eat ramen tonight after practice or something else."

"Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa frowned. "Why are you like this?"

\---

Oikawa sat in his usual spot, exactly the center of the class. Iwaizumi sat one seat and to the right from Oikawa, much to his great dismay. He usually preferred sitting near a window, but those seats had already been taken. In Iwaizumi's opinion, this was the best option of what was left.

Oikawa smiled, eyes closing a little as he replied back to the girl sitting next to him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his elbow as Oikawa tried to pull his friend into the conversation - unsuccessfully.

“Everyone, take your seats.” The teacher stepped into the classroom and stood at the front as everyone finished shuffling around the room to sit down. Oikawa ignored the man for the moment as he tried to entertain his fan a little longer. “There is a new student this year-” Oikawa drowned the professor’s voice out. It had been a long summer, and while he wasn’t upset about how he spent his summer, he missed the attention he received throughout the school year. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s glare to pay attention, but he also ignored that. A skill he has mastered over the years.

Oikawa laughed quietly at the girl sitting next to him as she smiled. The girl quietly opened up her notebook to prepare for class, glancing towards the front of the room. Oikawa hummed softly to himself as he pulled out his own notebook. He planned to work on a few other things while sitting in the class period, like volleyball practice routines or analyze how he would like to help improve his team. It wouldn't be an overstatement to say his world revolved around the sport.

The room around him froze. The sound of his inhaled and exhaled breathe were the only sounds audible. A gust of wind. His smile fell slowly as black feathers flew around him in a spiraling whirlwind. A soft ringing that faded to silence - or was that the selective hearing again? Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi, feeling his heart pound inside his chest. Whatever had happened in class, that he wasn't really paying attention to, drew his attention in. Did he hear correctly? Or was he imagining things? Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him. He had heard correctly.

Oikawa’s gaze finally reached the front of the classroom. ‘Karasuno.’ She stared right at him, gaze unwavering. She had long, strawberry brown hair with bangs. Her hazel eyes didn’t have that ecstatic look Oikawa's fangirls often showed, or the general glance that thought he looked good. Her gaze was harsh and challenging. Not filled with disdain, but definitely displeasure - a slight frown was worn upon her lips. Glancing at the professor as he told her to find a seat, she bowed politely and walked down the row of students.

When she passed Oikawa’s desk, they made eye contact once more. Her eyes narrowed at him and she lifted her chin, taking a seat two rows and to the right behind him. She opened her own notebook, giving her undivided attention to the professor.

“Psst.” Oikawa tried to get his friend’s attention. Iwaizumi just shook his head, silently telling him that he would have to wait until after class.

\---

“Did you hear her name?” Oikawa ran to catch up to Iwaizumi in the hall.

“You should’ve been paying more attention.”

“Iwa-chan! Come on! I’m not delusional, am I?!” Oikawa jumped in front of him. “She said Karasuno? She transferred from-” He stopped talking and looked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Black feathers floated past him. His breath stopped. Sharp stabbing pains hit his chest and went away just as quickly. Strawberry brown hair flicked in the corner of his eye. Snapping his head around, he only saw the back of her walking down the hall. “Please tell me her name.” It wasn't odd for Oikawa to want to know who people were, but Iwaizumi found it mildly concerning how - was it desperation? Pleading? - his friend sounded.

Iwaizumi continued to walk down the hall. “No.”

“Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa whined as he followed. “Do you not realize how valuable she could be?! We could,” He lowered his tone as he talked to his closest friend, “get inside information. This could be one of the boosts we need.”

“If you want to know her name so badly, go ask her.” Iwaizumi sounded irritated, not falling into Oikawa's typical charismatic trap. “She probably doesn’t even know anything about volleyball. Besides," He stopped to scowl at his friend. "You seriously think we need a spy?"

“That would be even better.” Oikawa nodded, completely ignoring the fact Iwaizumi was suggesting he would go so low as to spy on his opponents. They watched as the girl rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight. “We need her on the team.”

“On our-” Iwaizumi hesitated with Oikawa's audacity. "She is a third year. And we don't need a manager. We don't need her on our team. We don't need her."

Oikawa shook his head slowly and looked at his friend. “If she doesn’t like volleyball, she is about to. Besides, who wouldn’t love volleyball with me in it?” He placed a hand on his hip and beamed proudly. A few girls around giggled or made small squealing noises. "So. Her name."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, irritated, and walked faster to his next class. “I’m not telling you. Deal with it yourself.”

“Hmph!” Oikawa pouted and pushed his hands into his pockets. “Rude and mean! I will! And she will have joined by the end of the week! Just you watch.”

\---

“It’s the end of the week.” Iwaizumi smug voice stated to the dismayed Oikawa.

He sat at his desk, face half-buried in his arms as the muffled voice emerged. “Don’t rub it in.” Oikawa frowned and glanced away from his friend, feeling like he had failed his week's mission.

Iwaizumi sat his bag down near his desk and glanced back at the new transfer. “You get her name at least?”

“I’ve been skillfully avoided all week.” Oikawa lifted his head to show his miserable expression before glaring over his shoulder at her.

“It’s Friday.”

Oikawa whined and faceplanted his desk. “I know. Don’t remind me.”

“Just go ask her and stop whining to me about it. I’m done listening.” Iwaizumi sat down at his desk and pulled out his notebook for class.

That was right. Oikawa sat up in his seat as he watched his friend prepare for the day. He did have - a quick glance at the clock - five minutes before class would officially start. Oikawa got up from his desk and walked down to stand next to hers. “Goodmorning~.” He gave that classic, charismatic smile that all his fans died over.

The look of pure exasperation crossed her face as she laid the book she was reading down. Flicking her head to the side to fling some of her bangs out of her view, she peered up at Oikawa with annoyance. “Goodmorning.” Her voice was sharp and obviously perturbed.

Oikawa let his head tilt a little, his smile unwavering in the presence of her hostility. “I don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m Oi-”

“Oikawa Tooru.” Now, his smile wavered. He looked at her surprised as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

“Ah-Yes!” He added, assuming she must’ve heard from other classmates and his fan club. Not to mention he had been trying to talk to her all week. She probably had made friends and asked them who he was. Though, he couldn't recall her ever being with anyone else. “I’m-”

“The setter and captain of the volleyball team of Aoba Johsai. I know who you are.” She nodded, confidence in her voice. “What do you want?” 

Oikawa beamed. “So, you have heard of me? A part of my fan club, are you~? I don’t mind handing out autographs to a new member-”

“Ew. No.” Her nose crinkled in a look of disgust. “Look. Stop following me around. I just want to get in and get out of high school, okay?” She glanced to the front of the room as the professor stepped inside.

“Everyone, take your seat.”

Oikawa didn’t move. He stood there, staring down at her. “What’s your name?”

She looked up at him with a smirk. “Guess you should’ve been paying more attention, hm?” 

Oikawa twitched at her response. He could hear the faint sounds of Iwaizumi snickering. The black feathers appeared around Oikawa again, but this time, they flew around her as well. She raised an eyebrow at him as she turned her attention away, ignoring his presence once again. The professor raised his voice to tell him to sit down. 

Returning to his desk, Oikawa made eye contact with his friend, ensuring he had a full pouting expression on. Iwaizumi nodded with a subtle smile and turned back to the class. Determination set inside of Oikawa. His eyes showed it, much like how he would stare down a volleyball before a serve. 

If she was going to be like that, two could play this game. She may be stubborn and snarky, but so was his best friend. He had years, since childhood, of practice. He would convince her to join the team, or at least help out in some way. After all, this was his last year in high school. His last chance to go to the finals. He was going to take every opportunity to increase those chances as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I wish I could say this is a one-shot, but then I'd be lying. I'm invested now. You're stuck with me for the long haul, friend.
> 
> This was actually really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. Here we go. This will...be interesting. And hopefully not boring. *crosses fingers in hopes it's not boring*. I'm trying, guys.

*Monday*

' _I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I_ really _don’t want to be here_.’ Takari Kaiya grumbled to herself as she walked down the halls of Aoba Johsai to her first class. She hated everything that lead up to this moment. Her father remarried, and she disliked the lady a lot. She officially moved in with her mom, because staying at her father's was a big no. That was the start of it all. Then her mom got a better job offer and moved! So Takari had to decide to be miserable at her father's or move with her mother. She chose the latter.

The move wasn't horrible, until she realized that she would have to change schools. She had to leave her friends behind! She was finally promoted to the president of her science club, only to have to give it all up. It wasn't fair. Isn't the last year of highschool suppose to be memorable and exciting? A time where she can live her best life and cherish the last moments of being young before fully embracing adulthood? Her's was going to be memorable; however, Takari didn't think transferring to a rival school would be what makes it a miserable memorable. As far as she was concerned, this year would not be worth remembering.

Passing students in the hallway on her walk to her homeroom, Takari began to feel even more like a foreigner. She felt like everyone was staring at her like she didn't belong. She didn't feel like she belonged here either. Instead of wearing her comfortable black uniform, she was now in a tan plaid skirt with a cream sweater vest over a light lavender button-up, finished with a maroon ribbon bow around her neck and a white jacket. She decided leaving her hair down was best for the day. The new white socks she had to wear felt itchy on her legs. She just wanted to go back to her normal Karasuno uniform. She never thought she would miss it, but she does now.

The bell rang, signaling that class was about the start. Takari picked up her pace to make it to her homeroom on time. The professor stood outside the door.

"Ah. Are you Takari Kaiya?" He asked, stopping her from entering the classroom.

After a small bow, she nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"Hmm." He nodded. "Wait here for a moment and I'll call you in for introductions." He turned and stepped inside the classroom. "Everyone, take your seats!" 

Takari bit her cheek. Her stomach began to tighten and she regretted forgetting to wear deodorant this morning. Of all the days to have to make a class introduction, today felt like it was the worst. She understood it would be weirder and more awkward on subsequent days. May as well get in there and get it over with. Only 210 days left. Let the countdown begin. 

"There is a new student-" Takari saw the professor gesture for her to step inside the room. On the bright side, she figured after this, the year couldn't get any worse, right? "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Takari nodded and turned to face the classroom. Her chest tightened in shock as she stared directly in front of her. He had his head turned, but that didn't keep her from recognizing him. ' _This year just got worse._ ' She glanced around the room to see if any more of the Aoba Johsai volleyball members were present. Noticing Iwaizumi, her fears were correct. Oikawa was the center of the classroom. "My name is Takari Kaiya. I'm a transfer student from Karasuno High. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

She saw Oikawa flinch a little, freezing in his seat. Slowly, he turned to face her. Takari could see Iwaizumi giving the setter a glance before turning to his work. She took a deep breath as Oikawa finally looked up, staring right at her. 

"You may take any available seat." The professor told her. 

She nodded to him, bowed, and walked down the center aisle, looking at Oikawa. She lifted her chin defiantly as she passed his desk and sat down in the closest seat to the front of the class that was left. ' _I just have to ignore him. The best thing to do is ignore._ ' While she knew it would be challenging to ignore the most popular boy in the school, she assumed, Takari also hoped that he wouldn't even notice her. Maybe his fans will distract him and she won't even have to worry about it. 

That little bit of hope sparked inside of her. He would be too busy working on volleyball and whatever else he does to bother her. It'll be alright.

\---

As Takari walked quickly through the halls to make it to her next class, she spotted Oikawa and Iwaizumi talking ahead of her. ' _Great! That means I either have to hide behind them or pass them without them noticing. Maybe they just won't notice. They're walking slow.'_ She frowned to herself, but took a deep breath and quickened her pace. All she wanted to do was get to science lab without getting lost. 

As she got closer to them, she made sure to keep her face turned away. ' _Almost there. I'm almost there._ ' Takari coached herself through the passing. She was almost past them when she heard Oikawa ask Iwaizumi what her name was. ' _Wait! No. That's the anxiety talking. They wouldn't be talking about me._ ' She reasoned and continued with her current course of action.

Just before she slipped between Iwaizumi and the large window, Oikawa jumped in front of his friend. "She said Karasuno? She transferred from-" 

Takari's gut twisted when her anxiety was confirmed. They _were_ talking about her. She walked quicker, hoping to get farther away from them as soon as possible. If she could run without drawing attention to herself, Takari would have. A breath of relief washed over her when she rounded the corner out of their sight. Ugh! Why did she feel so anxious about being here today. It's not like she hasn't been at a school or around people before! Though, come to think of it, she was an anxious mess the first time going to Karasuno. If it hadn't been for Kiyoko, she probably would've looked for every excuse to go unnoticed. 

This was different, though! She was at a new school for only a year. It wasn't like she would have to come back next year and see these people again. This was it. It felt so pointless. No. Determination set into Takari. She would go to class, talk to whoever she had to for assignments, and that was it. In and out. Simple as that. 

\---

Takari sat at her desk, headphones blasting in her ears as she held up a book with one hand and ate her lunch with the other. So far, the morning hadn't been terrible. Aoba Johsai had a nice science lab, which excited her very much. Science was her strongest subject. She loved it all! Anatomy, physics, chemistry, biology! Though, nothing would ever compare to her love for astronomy. Takari smiled happily to herself as she stopped reading and began to daydream about space. She closed her eyes and savored the thought. It was peaceful. A sense of normalcy. She would often daydream around lunchtime and share the thoughts with her friends. 

Sadness panged inside her chest as she remembered that she wasn't at Karasuno. She wasn't with her friends. Takari took a deep breath and let it out slow, looking down at her bento box. ' _It'll be ok._ ' She attempted to reason with herself. 

Movement flashed within her peripheral and she glanced up to see what the sudden movement was. Fear jolted her body and she jumped out of her seat when she saw Oikawa stand up and look at her. As quick as she could, Takari walked down the aisle away from him. 

"Oh, wait-!" Oikawa raised a hand to get her attention. 

Nope! She quickened her pace for the door. "Gotta go." She stated and nearly ran down the school hallway towards the bathroom. There was no way she was going to engage into _that_ conversation. That was a nope rope, for sure! Once inside the bathroom, Takari took a deep breath. Just a few minutes - but no longer than five! - is all she needed to drop the panic from her breath. 

Pulling out her phone, she changed the music and decided to scroll through some old pictures of last year. She chuckled to herself as she recalled all the fond memories. ' _Yeah. This year will be nothing worthy of remembrance._ '

\---

"Mom! I'm home!" Takari called as she stepped into the apartment door, pulling her shoes off and sliding her feet into slippers. She could hear her mother talking somewhere in the house as Takari took her jacket off, hanging it up. Her mother often worked late to help pay for things and Takari did not fault her mother on that. If anything, she respected her mother for working so hard to give her a nice life. She did miss the old days, though - when she and her mother were closer. She also didn't blame that on her mother.

Stepping into the kitchen, Takari noticed there was a pot on the stove with a box of ramen sitting next to it. Looking inside, she saw the noodles were already cooked and still warm. She grabbed a bowl and dished some out and went to sit at the floor table. As she ate, Takari scrolled through social media, double-tapping some of the pictures she passed. Kiyoka had posted a few pictures of the girls. In another picture, she showed a group photo of the volleyball team. Takari zoomed in to see each of their faces, missing the excitement that their practices held. She wouldn't attend every practice - after all, she had her own science club - but she went to the ones she could to hang out with everyone one.

A loud beep came from the other room and Takari's mother stepped out to the living room. "There's my studious little girl." Tsugumi Hanako sat down next to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "How was your day."

Takari aggressively wiped her cheek and looked at her mother. "It was fine. Yours?"

Miss Tsugumi frowned a little. "Busy as usual. Did you make any friends?" She drawled her voice out and nudged Takari. 

"No."

"Oh."

"There is no point in making friends only to leave in a year." Takari shrugged and finished her noodles. She stood to help clean up dinner and wash the pot.

"Well, no. But," Miss Tsugumi looked at her sympathetically, "it would make this year easier, wouldn't it?"

"No."

"Oh."

Once everything was cleaned, dried and put away, Takari rocked on her heels and looked down at her mother. "I should go study and get some things done for tomorrow. I have homework." 

"Of course! I need to call these people back. Things down at the office are going insane." 

Takari nodded and picked up her backpack. "Alright. Good luck."

"You too, dear." 

Stepping to her bedroom, Takari closed the door and faceplanted onto her bed. She kicked her feet a little and let out a soft groan. She had to go back tomorrow. She just wanted to go home. Pushing herself up, she stepped over to her calendar and popped the cap off of her red marker.

"Only 209 days left." 

\---

*Tuesday*

Takari purposefully made sure the trip to her classroom was as long as it possibly could be without being considered late. When she arrived to the room, a quick glance inside showed Oikawa surrounded by several girls and Iwaizumi annoyingly tolerating it. Ok. Now was as good as any to enter, but what if he still stops her?! No! She stood outside the door, smiling nervously at other students as they passed by or would enter the classroom. It wasn't until the professor began to walk down the hallway that she stepped inside.

Takari forced her chin to stay lifted. She was not about to act shy in front of everyone! There was nothing wrong with acting shy, but that wasn't the impression she wanted people to make of her. Takari turned down the aisle that she sat in, keeping her eyes focused on her seat - a strange feeling that she was being watched disturbed her and a movement caught her attention. 

Iwaizumi had shifted in his seat when and they met each others' gaze. ' _Great! I forgot I would have to ignore him too!_ ' Takari quirked an eyebrow at him. He glanced to the side at Oikawa's cluster of fans before rolling his eyes and resting his chin in his palm. Takari chuckled quietly to herself as she sat down at her desk. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about avoiding Iwaizumi. Only time would tell.

"Oh! You're here~" Oikawa smiled, standing up to look at Takari over the heads of the other girls. 

Takari began to panic and quickly pulled out her notebook, hoping that ignoring him would be enough. It wasn't. Oikawa made the well-understood 'excuse me' hand gesture, two hands placed together and pointed forward, to step around his group of fans. Takari noticed her pencil was harder to grasp, sweat forming in her palms, and she worried that she wouldn't be able to escape this encounter.

"Everyone, take your seats." The professor stepped inside the room and the cloud of girls dispersed woefully, Oikawa begrudgingly sat down, and Takari let out a long sigh of relief. Perfect timing.

Takari regretted saying she transferred from Karasuno. Oikawa probably wouldn't even be paying attention to her if she hadn't said that. What a huge mistake that was. The absolute worst. She just had to get through this first week. The 'excitement' of having a new person in class would disperse soon enough.

\---

Math was her weakest point. Mildly ironic for such a science lover. That didn't stop Takari from trying to understand the concepts in class; however, it made class severely more challenging. 

She rapidly tried to copy the chalkboard down into her notebook. The professor continued to talk and explain the lesson. Takari's chest tightened with frustration as she whispered, "You're going to fast." 

Unfortunately for her, she didn't mean to actually say that out loud and the professor heard. "Miss Takari." Pain shot through her body when her name was called. She quickly stood at attention. "Would you like to share that with the rest of the class?" 

"No, sir. I'm sorry." 

"Then, how about you be the first to solve the problem on the board." The professor took a step back from the board and held out a piece of chalk. 

Takari hesitated, quickly scanning the board. She became self-aware of her quickening pulse as she stepped out of her desk. Despite her best wishes, she did glance at Oikawa on her way to the front. Her anxiety was replaced with annoyance. He was doodling on the edge of his notebook and wasn't even paying attention to class! She took a breath and frowned a little. ' _Honestly, does he ever pay attention in class?_ ' 

Taking the chalk stick, Takari stepped over to the problem on the board. There was an indescribable feeling that she felt curl in her stomach and a chill ran down her back - people were watching her. But it wasn't just _people_. That was a given since she was standing in front of the whole class. It was more like...two specific people. Glancing behind her, she made eye contact with both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

Swallowing hard, she snapped back around to look at the problem. She wasn't really sure where to start. There were so many numbers! The letters were less intimidating, but she still wasn't sure how she should start. ' _I can't stand here and act stupid! Just start writing!'_ When Takari lifted her hand, she prayed no one else noticed her hands were shaking. 

The longest minute and a half passed before Takari circled her answer and put the chalk down. Stepping back, she looked at the professor for approval. 

He sighed and shook his head. "No. That is incorrect. Please return to your seat." 

Defeat settled in Takari's chest. Giving a small bow, she headed back down the aisle, taking each stride of her "walk of shame". She should have been able to do that! It just didn't make sense. As Takari passed Oikawa, she turned her face away, not wanting to look at him or his (probably) smug appearance. She made it back to her seat and sat down with a scowl on her face. 

The professor adjusted his glasses and spoke with slight annoyance in his voice. "Mr. Oikawa. Since you've been so distracted today, would you like to take your try at this problem?" 

Takari sullenly glanced over at him just as he turned back around in his seat. She felt slightly justified that she wasn't the only one struggling and that he would probably have a hard time with it as well. Rolling her eyes as Oikawa stood up, Takari returned her attention to her notebook. Frantically, she searched for where she messed up.

"That is correct." The professor's annoyed words pulled Takari's attention back to the classroom. Wait, what did he say.

Oikawa's head tilted to the side, smiling. "Thank you~." He sat back down and returned to doodling on the corners of his notebook. 

Takari's eyebrow twitched as she watched him. He didn't have a single note written on his page. He didn't even step to the front of the class. He just spoke the answer as if it was elementary work! Irritation boiled inside her chest as she glared daggers into the back of his head. ' _That little punk_.' 

\---

*Wednesday*

Takari hugged her books as she walked down the school hallways. It was Wednesday! Thankfully, there was one tradition of her old school she was able to bring with her - Library Wednesday. Since she wasn't in a club, she had plenty of time after school to spend in Aoba Johsai's library. 

Pulling the heavy door open, Takari's pleasant demeanor dissipated into a thousand perturbed knives stabbing her gut. Straight in front of her, classically placed in the center of the library, was Iwaizumi. Which could only mean one thing.

"Iwa-chan! I can't find it!" 

Takari gritted her teeth and cringed. ' _Oikawa_.' She hugged her books tighter as she stepped into the room, dodging to the opposite direction that she heard his voice coming from. Why was he _everywhere_?! Couldn't she get a single day outside of the classroom where she didn't have to avoid him? Takari looked up at the ceiling as she walked, closing her eyes as she silently prayed, ' _Please, I can't go an entire school year avoiding people. It's too much work and I'm lazy_.' 

Oof. 

Stumbling backward a couple of steps, Takari shook her head to regain her balance, pleased she hadn't dropped her books and was still on her feet. "Sorry, I wasn't watching-"

"Are you alright~? Usually, I block volleyballs, not pathways." Oikawa smiled, eyes closed with the classic head tilt.

She frowned and grumbled. "I'm fine." She stated bluntly, grieved that she miscalculated where his voice was actually coming. 

"Hey." He paused as she dodged around him. "I noticed you seemed to be having some trouble in math-"

"I'm doing just fine." She continued to walk away. To her great dismay, he followed her.

"Ah. Right. It was a little dull. I'm glad I didn't fall asleep~." He chuckled.

Takari stopped walking and took in a slow, controlled breath. Turning around, she lifted her chin. "Stop following me."

Oikawa pouted. "Aw~! Come on! I just have a question-"

"No." Takari speed-walked down the aisle and quickly made her way across the library to the other side.

"Wait! You didn't even hear-AH!" Takari couldn't be certain, but it sounded like he had been smacked in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Came the hushed whisper. A quick glance around the bookshelf showed Iwaizumi was no longer sitting at the table. "Stop yelling and tormenting people. You want to get us kicked out?!"

"Iwa-chan~! That was mean! You shouldn't hit me so much!" 

"Then grow up, boke!" 

Takari slipped back into the aisle she knew held her next book, trying her best to suppress a small laugh. At least she wasn't the only one done with Oikawa's behavior. He was extra in everything he did.

Once Takari located the next book in her series, she decided sneaking out of the library and going to a park near her house to read would be the better option for this week. 

\---

*Thursday*

"Please, work on what you would like to do for your science projects and prepare to submit a topic with a question by next Tuesday." Takari's science lab professor announced as she dismissed class. Science lab was one of Takair's favorite moments of the week, and she quickly discovered changing schools wouldn't change that either. It was exciting to be in lab and work on what she was learning in science theory. 

As she packed up her pens and notebooks, Takari waved to some of her classmates as they wished her a good weekend. They only had lab twice a week, which means she wouldn't see some of these people again until Tuesday. She swung her backpack over her shoulder as she stepped around the workbenches to the door. 

"So, I wasn't late getting to your lab room~."

Takari groaned as the familiar voice came from behind her. Turning around, she found Oikawa leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. She scowled. "What are you- how did you know this was my classroom?" 

Oikawa pushed off the wall and placed a hand on his hip, giving his charismatic smile. "I just asked around and took a gamble."

"Are you stalking me." She asked him irritated.

"Hm." He pursed his lips. "When you say it like that, it makes me sound creepy." 

"You're starting to be. Leave me alone." Takari rolled her eyes and walked briskly away. She still had two hours of homeroom left for the day. Unfortunately, he also had two hours left. 

As assumed, Oikawa took a couple of strides before slowing his pace to walk by her side. "That's just mean and hurtful to say." He pouted. They walked in silence, mainly because Takari wasn't going to answer him. The prolonged tension broke when he sighed. "Fine~. But let me ask you this."

"Yeah, sure. Hold up a second." Takari nodded and cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. "Can I have everyone's attention. This guy just offered the next five girls that approach him an accompanied walk to their homeroom!" 

Oikawa gasped and frowned at Takari as she smirked at him, walking off. "Hey! That's not-" Squealing girls surrounded him, placing a large barrier between the two of them. Oikawa gave the throng of fans a smile as he followed the first girl, who was clinging to his arm, to her homeroom.

Takari breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of eyesight. She enjoyed the rest of her walk, alone, to her classroom. 

\---

Entering Class-6's room, Takari calmly walked to her seat, making brief eye contact with Iwaizumi on her way. He didn't seem to bother her, so she figured as long as she didn't bother him, they would have a mutual 'Don't bother me'. 

Once she was comfortably sitting down, she began to prepare for class. There was still plenty of time left, which meant she would be able to read some. A fairly steady stream of students entered and exited the room. While the movement, and the increasing noise, around her was distracting, Takari was thankful to have a break before she had to do more school work.

Time passed, and students began to settle down in their seats. A quick glance at the clock showed three minutes before start time. The professor had already arrived and was waiting for the exact moment on the clock before calling attendance. Takari didn't understand why he would wait. It looked like everyone was here. Bookmarking her page, she slid her book back into her backpack and leaned forward on her desk, resting her head on her hand.

Daydreams began to fill her mind. _'I wonder what everyone is doing now? I wonder if they have any new applicants this year. I should text Kiyoko after school and see if I could visit a practice. It would be nice to see everyone again. I miss them. Maybe I could even get some of my old classmates to meet up with me_ _too_!'

A soft tap to her shoulder jolted Takari from her thoughts, causing her to nearly fall out of her desk. "What?" She turned to the girl who sat in front of her. 

"Oh! Sorry. It's just-" She leaned to the side and pointed to Iwaizumi, who was twisted around in his seat and leaning on the back of it. 

Takari tilted her head a little and lifted an eyebrow to show she was listening. Iwaizumi pointed to her. She poked her own finger to her chest as she lifted up both eyebrows. He nodded before pointing to an empty seat. Why was he gesturing to an empty seat? She had sat here all week. Why show her an available seat when it wasn't there before-oh. Realization set in. She looked back to Iwaizumi and he lifted his arm in a 'where is he?' gesture. Takari made wrinkled her nose and shrugged, shaking her head. While she did know (kind of) what Oikawa was doing right now, she didn't know of his exact location. This seemed to satisfy Iwaizumi. He nodded and turned back around in his seat, slouching down and crossing his arms. 

The professor stood and stepped to the front of the class. "Alright, everyone. Let's get started." He held up a clipboard and began reading down the list of names. Students stood, proclaiming their presence and bowing, before the professor made a checkmark next to there name.

Takari could feel her heart beating harder inside her chest. She had sat in this class all week, and every time her name was on the list. But what if it wasn't on the list today? What if she was in the wrong room and this was all a mistake. 

"Oikawa Toru." 

A sharp stab shot through Takari as she heard her classmate's name called. Guilt washed over her as she realized he wasn't here and would be marked absent or tardy because of her. 

"That's my name. Don't forget it, okay? It'll mean something one day~." Oikawa smiled as he stepped up to the professor, bowed, and calmly walked to his seat. He gave Iwaizumi an apologetic look before giving Takari a pouting frown. While she was annoyed with him, she was relieved he didn't miss class.

"You were almost late." The professor frowned.

Oikawa tilted his head. "Oh. Sorry about that. I suppose I just lost track of time~." 

The professor shook his head. "Please, don't make this a habit."

"I don't plan on it."

\---

*Friday*

Takari stepped into her homeroom, glancing around to see who was present. Walking down her aisle, she was a little surprised when she saw Oikawa's head in his folded arms. ' _What's got him in such a sour mood? '_ Takari sat down at her desk and prepared for class before she pulled out her book to read. 

Students continued to stream into the room. With the background noise increasing, Takari found it difficult to stay focused on what she was reading. Usually, she was pretty good about tuning her surroundings out, but she didn't want to miss the professor stepping in. She did _not_ need to get in trouble. Making it through this school year with as few complications as possible was key.

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor and people shuffling around caused her shoulders to tense. Her chest tightened and she wanted to stand up and run out of the room. There was so much going on and it was too early in the morning to handle her easily agitated emotions. All she truly wanted was to finish this chapter in her book before class started. 

A soft tap to her shoulder. Takari wanted to smack her head onto the table. "Goodmorning~" came the all too familiar voice.

She placed her book down on her desk and looked up at Oikawa, annoyed with his persistence. "Goodmorning." Honestly, what did he want now?

Takari frowned a little as he continued to give her that smile. It was too-early-o'clock in the morning for this. “I don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m Oi-”

"Oikawa Tooru." She stated bluntly. They were in the same class and he has been bugging her all week. Now he decided to introduce himself? She was done. Not today. Only 205 days left of the school year.

He stared at her for a moment. “Ah-Yes! I’m-”

Takari sighed and rolled her eyes. “The setter and captain of the volleyball team of Aoba Johsai. I know who you are. What do you want?” 

“So, you have heard of me?" It amazed Takari how a person could light up so much. Sunshine, glitter, and beams of pure excitement burst out of him in the usual calm way. "A part of my fan club, are you~? I don’t mind handing out autographs to a new member-”

Wait. What? “Ew. No.” She was so done with this and all the antics he has pulled this week. Despite her best efforts to make it clear she did not want him around, she clearly had to do it yet again. Why couldn't he catch a clue? Or maybe he was deliberately ignoring her request. “Look. Stop following me around. I just want to get in and get out of high school, okay?”

“Everyone, take your seat.” Movement at the front of the class caught Takari's eye as the professor stepped inside the room. ' _Thank goodness. Saved by class again._ '

She turned back to stare back up at Oikawa as he asked. “What’s your name?”

For a second, Takari thought she didn't hear him correctly. Her name? Was he seriously that distracted every roll call this week? What about the times she was called out in class? She was dumbfounded with his question and made a quick glance to Iwaizumi, who was watching the whole interaction go down. Looking back up at Oikawa, she smirked. If he can annoy her, maybe she could annoy him back. “Guess you should’ve been paying more attention, hm?”

Takari was pretty sure she saw his whole body tense and his eyebrows twitched. Iwaizumi's suppressed chortles made her smirk even more. Is the reason Oikawa has bothered her so much this week just because he wanted to know her name? This had to be a joke. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the front of class. 

"Oikawa Tooru!" The professor demanded his attention. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the professor. "Sit in your seat, please." 

Takari watched through her peripheral vision as he strode back to his desk and gave Iwaizumi, who was still shaking with silent laughter, the most pitiful pout. 

\---

The warm spring breeze carried flower petals in it as Takari walked through the school courtyard. The day was finally over. She tossed her head back, exhausted from the week. Because she had stayed so late to study after school and clubs had let out, the courtyard was quiet and peaceful without anyone in it. Takari stopped in the middle of the entrance, glancing around her. The school gate was ahead and the building behind her. There were a few benches around and a couple of tables. The walkway was broken up with large grassy areas. It really was a beautiful school.

A vibration came from her pocket as she pulled her phone out. Takari smiled sadly as she saw Kiyoko's name pop up. 

**'How did your first week go?'**

' _It was fine. How about yours?_ ' Loneliness set inside Takari's chest. She hung her head, staring at her shoes. While her friends were just a bus ride away, it still felt like she was isolated and distant. If it were a normal Friday, she would be hanging out with her clubmates or stopping by the gym to say 'hi' to Kiyoko and the others. Now, she stood alone inside a cage others call a castle. If this was a castle, it was an empty one.

**'It went well. Miss you, though. We have practice tomorrow at 10a. You should come and meet the first years.'**

A small smile slid onto Takari's face as she thought about seeing everyone. ' _That would be fun. I'll check with mom when I get home._ '

With the slight boost in mood, Takari began to head home. There was no sense in sticking around and hosting her own pity party - especially now that she could possibly see people tomorrow! She needed to get home and do a few chores before getting her homework done for Monday. That would give her plenty of free time this weekend to do something fun.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" Takari halted in her step. Jolting around, she saw none other than Oikawa practically running across the yard towards her. Irritation swelled inside her as she rubbed her face. How much longer does she have to endure this?! She wondered if she should involve a teacher in the ordeal, but that would be a thought for another day. It had only been a week after all. Besides, as of yet he seemed mostly harmless. Just really, _really,_ annoying.

Looking back up at him, she barely caught the sight of him gasping as he skid to the ground. She chuckled a little, finding the fact such a tall and 'graceful' giant tripping, but she tensed when he didn't move. "Hey, are you ok?" Takari picked up her feet and quickly crossed the distance to him. 

Oikawa rolled over to his back and stared up at her as she arrived. "Hello~." His voice cracked a little when he sat up. Takari could tell he was hiding a wince as he bent one knee, but left his right leg straight. 

Takari rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she scowled down at him. "This is the last time I'm putting up with this. What do you want and can you please leave me alone?"

He didn't respond at first as he rubbed his leg. Takari glanced around to see what he had stumbled on. There really wasn't anything. "How did you trip?"

"Ah!" Oikawa looked up at her offended. "I did not trip! There's a hole I didn't know about! I don't trip." He placed a hand on his hip as he looked away, chin held high.

Takari rolled her eyes and stepped over, feeling with her feet for a hole. Concerningly enough, there was a dip in the otherwise flat ground. "Alright, Mr. Drama Queen." 

"That's so mean~! You're just like-"  
  


"Oikawa!" As if on cue, Iwaizumi immerged from around the school building.

"Eep!" Oikawa gasped and smiled sweetly up at Takari. "Any chance you could hide me, is there?"

Takari raised on eyebrow at him and shook her head. Stepping back some, she watched as Iwaizumi bend down beside Oikawa and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up a little. "If you injured yourself, I'm going to punch you!" Takari nodded and took a couple more steps away from the two of them, just for safety measures.

Oikawa waved his hands at his friend. "Iwa-chan~! I'm ok. It's ok! Just help me up~"

"You idiot!" Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa back as he stood and glared at him. "You literal idiot!" 

"It's not that bad! I just need a moment!"

"A _moment_?! The year just started and you're already hurt! Didn't I tell you to not do anything stupid?!" 

"Wait." Takari glanced between the two yelling boys. "You actually got hurt?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The boys looked at each other, Iwaizumi appeared like he is about to murder the 'pleading for mercy' Oikawa, who was still on the ground. "So, which is it?" Takari asked, growing mildly concerned. 

"No." Oikawa stated and held a hand up for Iwaizumi to grasp, pulling him up on his left leg. He kept his right leg free of any weight. "Mm." Oikawa gritted his teeth and scowled down at his leg. 

Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa's head, "Idiot." Takari twitched a little at the action. 

Oikawa pouted and even let his eyes water a little. "That's so mean, Iwa-chan! This is friendship abuse. Shouldn't you be supporting me and offering to carry me home?"

"Not a chance! You should've worn your brace!"

"I was in a hurry." Oikawa murmured. He hobbled a little and placed his arm over Iwaizumi's shoulders, who didn't protest but appeared extrodinarily displeased. Oikawa smiled at Takari. "So, do I get to know your name now?" Iwaizumi smacked his shoulder this time. "So mean~."

Annoyance and agitation shot through Takari again. "You seriously don't pay attention in class, do you?"

"That's rude. You and Iwa-chan are so mean to me~!" He whined and pouted. "Can't you offer this one thing to an injured soul?"

Takari rolled her eyes. "It's Takari Kaiya."

Silence passed between the three of them. The wind blew, which seemed to calm down Iwaizumi a little, and Oikawa was, at least, pulling off a good 'I'm not in pain' face while Takari breathed in the fresh air. 

"Takari-" Oikawa whispered before smiling, tilting his head to the side. "Kaiya-chan~ It's wonderful to officially exchange names!" 

"Don't call me that." Takari stated before shaking her head. "Will you leave me alone now?"

"Why would I do that~?" 

Takari looked at him, perturbed. "Because I asked you to. Multiple times."

"But," he shrugged and placed his free hand on his hip, "we are friends now." 

Friends? They were _not_ friends. Acquaintances, at best. Goodness, she was certain Iwaizumi and her were closer to the friend status than Oikawa was. "No, we aren't-"

"Let's go, Iwa-chan! Mom's making soup for dinner!" Oikawa hopped away, pulling his friend's shoulders with him.

Iwaizumi poked Oikawa's side. "I didn't agree I'd walk you home!" Regardless, he put his arm around Oikawa to help him hop away.

"We always walk home together. It would be boring without you." 

"It would be peaceful without you! You take about five years off of my life every time you do this! When will you stop acting idiotic and start taking care of yourself?!" Iwaizumi yelled angrily at Oikawa. Takari watched as they left. They were a disaster. Did they always act like that? 

Sighing, she shook her head and chuckled to herself. While she felt bad that Oikawa got hurt, the two of them were quite amusing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwie. After what feels like a month, I finally finished writing the second chapter. I felt like I was pulling teeth. (Someone clearly needs to figure out what her plot and main goals are for this). Regardless, Thank you for reading!


	3. The Flock Grew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!! I've been in the car for three days and decided to rewatch parts (*cough all cough*) of season 1 again. Everyone has grown so much throughout this show. I love it.

***Saturday***

Scenery passed by through the windows as Takari felt the bus slow to a stop. She rubbed her eyes, grabbing her messenger bag and preparing to get off. Excitement surged through her chest and she bounced on her heels. Today was the day! After a miserable week, Takari finally can see her friends! The people she chose and has chosen her to experience life together! 

The doors opened. Takari jumped down the steps and scanned the station for Kiyoko. ' _She said she would be here._ ' Walking through the crowded area, she tried her best to stretch taller over everyone's heads. Where was she?

"Kaiya!" A familiar voice shouted out. Takari gasped happily at the sound and turned around to see Sugawara weaving his way through the dispersing crowd.

Takari held her arms out and embarrassed her friend once he was close enough. "Koushi! What are you doing here?" She took a step back and looked around him. "Where is Shimizu?"

"Eh." Sugawara rubbed the back of his head and gave a sympathetic smile. "She seemed really stressed yesterday, so I volunteered to come in her place." 

"Aw. Is she alright?" 

He nodded. "I think so? She was hesitant in not coming."

Takari smiled brightly and clasped her hands behind her back. "It's ok! I'm glad to see you too!" The little bit of worry that was on Sugawara's face melted away as the two of them began to walk to Karasuno High. They were barely away from the bus station when Takari noticed Sugawara had yawned several times. "Did you not rest well last night?"

"Oh!" He chuckled a little and shook his head. "No, I slept fine. I've just been getting up early this week."

"Early? But, you already get up early? How much earlier are you getting up?!" 

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "It'll be fine! I'll be on my normal schedule next week."

"But, why?" Takari asked, curiosity still on her face. If the team was practicing today, shouldn't he be careful since he didn't get enough rest?

"A couple of the first years needed a little extra help."

"I don't...understand, Koushi." 

He smiled softly at her. "You'll see what I mean once you meet them." Takari frowned a little, unsatisfied with his answer. "Just, don't mention it to Daichi, ok?"

"Alright." She grumbled. 

\---

Takari laughed brightly with Sugawara as they both stepped into the gymnasium. "No! That's terrible! The poor vice principle." She shook her head as the whole story that ended up 'kicking' two of the first years out of the volleyball club - temporarily.

"It was quite a scene. You should've seen Daichi's face." Sugawara pointed out.

"TAKARI-SAN!" The iconic loud voice shouted across the room, causing Takari to startle and grab Sugawara's arm briefly. She couldn't suppress her smile when she saw Tanaka running towards her. "You're here!" He stopped a few steps away from her, practically vibrating with joy.

Takari giggled and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. "Tanaka! I'm so happy to see you!" She stepped back and beamed up at her friend. Mm. Friend. That was a word she missed. Tanaka promptly stuck his hand out to initiate their 'super-secrete-one-of-a-kind-that-no-one-could-ever-know-about' handshake. Obviously, the entire club knew they had a handshake. It was the sentiment that counted.

"It's not been the same without you! Are you ready to watch us rock this game!?" Tanaka leaned forward in his excitement, but Takari was pretty sure he also did this to help with bringing him down to her eye level to some degree.

"Absolutely!" 

"YAASHA!" Tanaka yelled and pulled his shirt off, running back to the court. 

Sugawara tensed beside her and raised his voice. "Tanaka! Keep your shirt on!" Takari bit her lips to hold back the smile as Sugawara walked over to his 'baby crows'. Takari missed all the noise that the gym had. It felt like home. 

Crossing the court, she stopped beside Daichi as he finished telling two other teens that Takari didn't recognize to go stretch. Daichi smiled down at Takari. "Takari, this is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, two of our first years."

Takari smiled brightly and waved at them. "Hiya! Welcome to the team." 

Yamaguchi smiled shyly and waved a little. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

Takari beamed and looked up to Tsukishima as he just stared down at her plainly. "Are you suppose to be the first year manager or something."

"Oh!" Takari chuckled. "No. That's Kiyoko's position. I'm a third-year and a huge fan of volleyball, and the members, and just," She gestured her hands to her surroundings, "this in general."

"Hm." Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and turned to walk away. "Since you aren't a member, it makes no sense for you to be here and you'll probably just become a distraction." 

Daichi stiffened and glared at the back of Tsukishima's head as Yamaguchi followed faithfully. Takari pursed her lips and frowned, crossing her arms. "That's just mean." She glanced at Daichi, who was giving her an apologetic look. Takari's eyes widened with slight horror. She abruptly slapped her cheeks and shook her head. ' _Yikes! I reminded myself of Oikawa! I've been forced to spend too much time around him this week. That's disgusting._ ' 

"Are-Are you ok?!" Daichi placed a concerned hand on Takari's shoulder.

She smiled brightly up at him and nodded. "Peachy keen as a jelly bean! Just-didn't appreciate my tone of voice. Reminded me of a classmate," she glowered at the thought, "and I didn't like that." 

Daichi frowned. "Are you being bullied?"

Takari shook her head. "Oh! No. It's just-" She sighed, feeling exhausted over the thought. "I didn't expect or prepare for the fact that Oikawa and Iwaizumi could end up as my classmates."

Now it was Daichi's turn to grimace and glower. "That's brutal. But, doesn't he have a large fan club? Is he being a jerk to you?"

Takari shook her head again. "He is annoying, granted; but, for the most part, he seems harmless. Just persistent and wanting my attention for whatever reason. I've yet to figure that out."

"Hm." He hummed and glanced across the gym at the other two new teens yell at each other. Daichi sighed with slight exhaustion. "Those idiots." Shaking his head, he looked back at Takari. "Don't hesitate to tell us if you need some backup, ok? Besides, Tanaka would rope Nishanoya into the matter. Those two alone would do anything for you, but so would I. And I know Sugawara wouldn't pause to jump in-" He rubbed his hands a little, prepared to storm the gates of Aoba Johsai.

"Thanks, Daichi. I really appreciate that."

"Of course." 

Takari glanced back around the gym just as Kiyoko stepped in from the back room, carrying water bottles. Takari gasped and ran the distance, embracing her friend and nearly causing Kiyoko to spill the water. "Shimizu!" 

"Kaiya!" She set the water down and embraced Takari. "I'm sorry I was unable to pick you up this morning."

"Don't worry about it. Just let me know if you're going to surprise me with someone else next time." 

"Wait." Kiyoko looked at Takari with a confused face. "Did my text not go through? I wondered why you didn't reply last night, but I just hoped you actually went to bed at a decent hour." 

Takari pulled out her phone and checked her messages. "No. I don't have anything from you."

"I'm sorry! I promise I wouldn't just ditch you like that without any warning on purpose."

Takari shook her head and embrace her friend again. "It's ok! It was a surprise and I'm not upset. How can I help?" She was already picking up some of the waterbottles Kiyoko had placed on the floor. 

\---

Weightless.

That was the best description Takari could think of when she witnessed the short boy jump. _Weightless._ The earth released the gravity that was pulling her down as time slowed. His feet lifted above her head and she stared, wide-eyed. Sugawara had mentioned he was excited for Takari to see some of the raw talents that the first years had, and she vaguely remembered Daichi and Asahi telling her about some of the middle schoolers they watched last year.

_"He could fly!" Daichi exclaimed as he sipped his milkshake. "I've never seen anyone jump like that before."_

_Sugawara nodded, leaning on the table to catch Takari's attention. "I wish you could've been there. This setter was amazing! He could read situations like it was nothing."_

_"Yeah, but it didn't look like his team backed him up very well. Didn't you think he was a little...demanding?" Asahi questioned._

_Daichi nodded. "I would love to see the two of them together. The little number one has the speed and jumping power that could hit Kitagawa First's setter's tosses."_

Takari didn't believe them at first. They were just heart-shaped-volleyball eyed friends. She smiled a little. No. They were _her_ heart-shaped-volleyball eyed friends. 

BAM!

Takari blinked a moment as Hinata's feet landed on the floor again, his spiked volleyball was blocked and rolled to Takari's feet. Everyone stared in aw.

Well, everyone _except_ Tsukishima. "You really can jump. It's too bad you're so short. Another foot or two would've really made you an ace. Oh well." You could see Hinata's blood begin to boil at the taunt. 

Leaning over to Kiyoko, Takari whispered. "Have you ever seen someone that short with that vertical before?"

"No." She shook her head. "Never." 

\---

"CAPTAIN!" Hinata shouted. Takari jolted and turned to look across the room at the two first years holding out their applications to Daichi.

The gym was quiet as Daichi looked over the papers. "Shimizu! They came in, didn't they?" 

Kiyoko nodded. Takari gave her a curious look, but Kiyoko just smiled and waved for Takari to follow. Walking behind Kiyoko, Takari glanced back briefly as the equally confused first years. In the back closet, Kiyoko picked up a box, smiling brightly at Takari. 

"They are going to be so excited." Kiyoko noted.

It suddenly dawned on Takari that the box contained the uniforms. "Ah! They will look so good." She patted her cheeks happily.

Walking back to the boys, Takari stood beside Sugawara as Kiyoko pulled the tape off of the box. Hinata and Kageyama leaned forward, curiosity compelling them. Hinata recognized the contents of the package immediately and let out a shout of joy. Takari giggled as she watched the first years receive their jackets. There was yelling and chanting for Tsukishima to put his jacket on, and Hinata did a little runway modeling.

"Takes me back to when we got ours." Sugawara spoke softly, reminiscing.

Takari nodded. "Yeah. It does." Even though she wasn't on the team, because she hung around so frequently in her first year, the previous captain had requested if she wanted one as well. Of course, she didn't turn it down. Closing her eyes, she took a steadied breath and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, content to be in her jacket again. She missed being here. The smell of the gym. The noise. It was as safe spot for her. Would she ever find a place like this again? Granted, she would eventually have to leave. Afterall, Takari graduates this year, but that doesn't mean she had to give all this up a year early!

A gentle hand disrupted Takari's thoughts. "Are you ok?"

She looked up at Sugawara and smiled softly, matching his own. "Yeah. Just missed you guys."

"We missed you too. It's not the same." 

Takari laughed. "It's really not the same at all for me."

"If you need anything, you have our numbers. Maybe we could still meet up every now and then for study sessions." He offered.

"What is this about studying?" Daichi stepped into the little conversation.

Sugawara smiled at him. "We should still have our study sessions with Kaiya. Keep some of our normal around even though we are slightly distanced."

Daichi nodded and looked down at Takari. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Takari beamed with happiness. "Thanks, guys. You're the best." Kiyoko stepped over and joined the circle now, having put the box away and made sure all the jackets fit. "Hey. You'll have to keep me posted on when you have to study. We are going to plan a get together." 

Kiyoko nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Well, on another note." Daichi looked to Sugawara. "I'm assuming that you had a lot to do to help those two out this week, hm?"

Sugawara looked appalled and stunned that Daichi first knew and then called him out on it. "Uh..."

"Thank you." 

Sugawara and Kiyoko exchanged glances before each of them placed a hand on Daichi's shoulders. "Good work." They spoke in unison.

Daichi became flustered a little and looked between them. "What the heck?" 

Takari giggled and did a two-finger salute. "They have a point, Captain."

"You guys." Daichi rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly."

Takari shrugged. Running over to the rowdy group of boys, she wanted to make sure to officially introduce herself to Hinata and Kageyama. "You two played really well!" 

"Wow! Thanks!" Hinata turned around to face her. "It was so much fun!"

Tanaka stepped over and placed his arm around Takari's shoulders. "Hey! You guys haven't met Takari-san yet! She is the best, but not quiet as the best like Kiyoko-san." 

Takari rolled her eyes, but smiled and waved at the boys. "Hi. It's nice to meet you, officially. I had heard a lot about you two from the others. It's always good to put a face with the name and talent! You're so fast, Hinata! And, Kageyama, your sets are some of the best I've ever seen!"

Kageyama looked surprised with the compliment. "Uh-ah-Ni-Thanks." He glanced away, a little embarrassed. Takari smiled at them.

"There is no talent there." Tsukishima peered down at her. "Inexperienced and impulsive is what they are. Though, the king has skill. But what else do you expect from a dictator."

Kageyama looked like he was about to pulverize Tsukishima. Hinata glared and even Tanaka was put off. "Hey-"

"You have an attitude problem." Takari interrupted Tanaka. She crossed her arms and stepped forward to square up to his towering height. "What's your deal anyway? You've been taunting them the whole game. Would you chill for a moment. Those 'inexperienced' people are your teammates and they also just beat you. So I don't see how you can keep talking." 

Tsukishima looked annoyed. He pushed his glasses up and sighed. "You're not even on the team, so I don't see how your measly opinion matters."  
  


"Excuse you-"

"Do you know anything about volleyball?"

"I know enough!" Takari stated defensively.

"What are you even doing here. I haven't seen you in school."

Takari frowned, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "That's because I transferred. Not because I disliked it here, but because my family moved. And I know plenty about volleyball. While I'm not an official member, I've been their number one fan from the get go!" She pointed her finger up at him, still scowling ferociously, "And you think that you can just walk in here and act like you're all 'high and mighty' and better than everyone else. Well, you're wrong! Consider something nice to say for once. You're low-key being a jerk, and that's not cool." 

"I don't care if it's cool. That's overrated." Tsukishima scoffed and walked away. "Yamaguchi."

"Oh! Uh. Coming." Yamaguchi looked at Takari apologetically before running off with Tsukishima. Takari wondered how such a soft soul ended up being friends with such a cold one. She worried a little bit, but would wait and watch to make sure Yamaguchi wasn't being treated poorly as well. 

"Hey! Hinata! Have you rested enough?! We need to practice that quick attack while you still remember it!" Kageyama shouted, holding up a volleyball. 

"Yeah!" Hinata pulled his jacket off and threw it behind him as he ran off to practice.

Takari shook her head, amused at the two of them. "So much energy."

"You guys are going to keep playing?" Tanaka asked.

The door to the gym swung open as Takeda-sensei bent over his knees panting. "We have a practice match! We have a practice match!" He announced in between breaths. Takeda-sensei stepped inside and held out the paper he carried. "It's with one of the top schools in the prefecture! Aoba Johsai High!"

"Seijoh?" Daichi and Sugawara gasped and turned to look at Takari.

Takari froze. Her team was going to be having a practice match with Aoba Johsai? _At_ Aoba Johsai?!

Tanaka, who was still standing beside her, also stared at her. She glanced back at the three of them and made eye contact with Kiyoko. They were all going to Aoba Johsai. For a day, she could see her friends at school again!

"A practice game with one of the top four!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Aoba Johsai..." Takari glanced behind her to see Kageyama murmuring in contempt at the name. Did he have a history with Aoba Johsai? Oh no! If he did, would he hate her because she went to Aoba Johsai!?

Takeda-sensei walked over to the two of them. "You must be the newbies."

Takari quickly walked over to Kiyoko. "Seijoh." Kiyoko spoke quietly to Takari. 

Takari nodded. "I'll get to see you guys again. And probably soon. I'm so excited."

Kiyoko chuckled. "It'll be good to see you again. Maybe you can introduce me to some of your classmates."

"Oh, no. Definitely not." Takari grimaced and leaned forward to whisper. "They are annoying and _I_ don't even want to know them. I wish my efforts to ignore them actually benefitted me. But he still-"

"He?"

"Oikawa."

"Mm. Yeah. I would probably just try to ignore him too. Maybe he will catch a hint one day." Kiyoko noted.

"Hopefully-"

"Kageyama must be the setter the entire game." Takeda-sensei stated. Takari snapped her head around to look across the gym at Sugawara. His shocked expression said more that what he was letting on. Takari could tell he was crushed at the sudden idea that his first official, granted still a practice, game of his graduating year he wouldn't be able to set. What even?! Aoba Johsai would specifically make them use Kageyama as the setter?! But Sugawara is the official setter! 

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Tanaka spoke up first. Takari and Kiyoko exchanged concerned glances.

"It's ok. It's not every day we get a chance like this." Sugawara stated, sporting his usual content smile.

Tanaka looked at Sugawara defensive, probably prepared to travel back with Takari and give Aoba Johsai a piece of his mind. "Are you sure, Suga?! You're the official setter of Karasuno!" Takari would join Tanaka in his rage to fight for Sugawara to set.

"See, the thing is, I would like to see Kageyama and Hinata's attacks and how they compare to other high ranking schools." Sugawara noted. Hinata and Kageyama stiffened with the sudden attention. Tanaka was displeased with that answer and also caught the slight disappointment in Sugawara's voice. 

Daichi looked to Sugawara, serious. He was the captain. He could probably counter offer or decline the game. It wasn't fair that Sugawara wouldn't be able to set. Sugawara nodded, sure of his words. Takari's heart hurt as she watched the whole scene. Her stomach knotted and she felt even worse for being a part of Aoba Johsai now. Just the fact that she stepped foot onto that terrible place was enough for her to despise it, especially after this!

"Give us the details." Daichi asked Takeda-sensei.

"Ok." Everyone gathered around Takeda-sensei as he began to read off the details of the practice game. "The game will be next Tuesday-" 

Takari held her breath as she listened. Next Tuesday! She would get to see her friends again next Tuesday! Granted, it'll only be one game, but that's enough! She made a mental note to bring her Karasuno jacket to school with her Tuesday. Still, she worried about Sugawara. He was always very good about maintaining his composure, but Takari knew her friend was also hurting inside. 

\---

"Hey. Daichi." Takari ran up to the Captain and embraced him. "I'm headed out." 

He smiled and released her when she stepped back. "It was great to see you again."

"Thanks! You too. Um-" Looking around the gym, Takari looked back up at Daichi. "Where did Koushi go?"

Daichi's smile fell. "He left early. Wanted to think and clear his head."

Takari nodded solemnly. "I'll text him later. Or better yet, maybe I'll give him a call."

"He would probably like that."

"Pass along my hug to him next time you see him, ok? I'm going to head out with Shimizu." Takari gave Daichi one more hug to pass along before running to meet up with Kiyoko, who was patiently waiting by the door. Obnoxiously waving to everyone, Takari shouted out, "Good work, everyone! See you guys later!"

A collective "Thank you! Bye!" resounded throughout the gym. The two girls left the gym, making their way to the bus station.

"This was so nice. I'm so glad you invited me." Takari pushed her hands into her pockets, hoping that will help keep them warm. While it wasn't freezing outside, it was still chilly. 

"Of course." Kiyoko nodded. "Just because you don't regularly attend the school doesn't mean you're not a member. Once a crow, always a crow."

"Once a crow-" Takari's voice trailed off at her friend's statement. It warmed her heart to hear it.

"Always a crow." Kiyoko looked at Takari and gave a firm nod. "You're always a part of us. No matter where you or any of us go. Even after graduation. Let's stay friends."

Takari's heart soared within her. Her shoulders lifted with her smile. "Hai!"

\---

It was dark by the time Takari stepped off of the bus. A cold breeze caused her to pull her jacket closer to her. Stars glittered above her head and little clouds formed from her breath. Takari's feet ached a little. She was exhausted from the day's events. So full of life and warmth. Takari closed her eyes, content.

Bzz Bzz

A smile crossed Takari's lips as she pulled out her phone, swiping open her messages. Sugawara had finally responded to her text she sent an hour ago.

**'Yeah. I'm alright. Was just a shock.'**

She sighed, still feeling terrible that he wouldn't be able to set in the game. ' _I'm still bitter, but I suppose there isn't anything I can do to change it.......this time.'_

He didn't respond right away, so Takari continued to walk home, keeping her hands in her pockets until she felt her phone buzz again. **'Thanks. I do think it'll be good for Kageyama-kun to set in front of his old teammates and show them how much he has grown. Karasuno won't ever improve if we don't welcome change.'**

_'You're not wrong, but I still don't have to like it.'_ Takari frowned a little.

**'With Daichi and Kageyama-kun now. Discussing the game and how we can practice Monday to prepare.'**

Takari rounded a corner, nearly to her house. It was nice to live close to the bus station and school. Made for easy travel. ' _Say hello to them for me. Did Daichi give you your hug?'_

**'I was supposed to get a hug?! One of _your_ hugs?!'**

_'Absolutely were.'_ She was on her street now. The home stretch. Takari could feel the fatigue seeping through her veins as gravity pulled her down gradually with each passing minute. 

**'Finally got the hug. Thanks. I'll remember to stick around next time to get a real one. Yours are better anyway.'**

' _Of course, they are. They are mine and it's me.'_ She laughed softly, unlocking her front door and stepping inside. ' _Just got home. Going to bed. Don't stay out too late. See you Tuesday.'_ Kicking her shoes off and hanging up her jacket, Takari went straight to her room and started getting ready for bed. The house was quiet and dark, except for a few small lights left on by her mother. Takari tried to be as quiet as she could. Earlier that day, her mom messaged her to let her know that she had a meeting at eight the next morning, which meant she was already sleeping.

Crawling into bed, Takari checked her phone one last time. Sugawara replied with a, **'Goodnight. Rest well.'**. It was nice to be in contact with her dearest friends again. 

As Takari curled the blankets around herself, she drifted off to sleep with daydreams of her adventures she has had and may have in the future.

\---

***Monday***

Takari had arrived early to class. While she sat in her desk, she silently read and waited for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to come to class. She was annoyed with herself for waiting for them, or even watching out for them. It was fine, though. After all, she needed to know where they were so she could avoid or ignore them, right? Right.

"Iwa-chan! I'm fine! Look! I can walk without your mothering!" Takari rolled her eyes and glanced up nonchalantly as the two trouble makers walked into the room. Oikawa was pouting, per his usual, and Iwaizumi looked like he was ready to murder his friend, also per _his_ usual. Not particularly caring about what they were bickering over this time, she turned her attention back to her book. There was still time before class would start.

"What did you say?!" Iwaizumi growled, causing Oikawa and shrink back a little. 

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, though. See?" Oikawa walked down the aisle to his desk. Takari briefly glanced up at him again. While he was insisting he was fine, from her angle, she could tell he was working hard to hide a limp. What did he do over the weekend?

Unfortunately, she had been watching too long. "Kaiya-chan~" Oikawa gave her his charismatic smile, causing another eye roll from Takari.

"Don't call me -chan. It's weird. And what do you want? I'm reading."

"Ah. Thus the book." Oikawa stepped over to her and leaned down a little to look at what she was reading.

"Wow. You're not blind after all. And here I thought you needed glasses." Takari spoke sarcastically. Oikawa looked at her seriously for an uncomfortable amount of time, but Takari wasn't about to be the one to back down. A challenge was a challenge. She frowned harder, if that was possible.

"Oi. Trashykawa. Leave her alone. She is busy. The world doesn't revolve around you." Iwaizumi called from his desk, appearing perturbed and bored with the day already. 

"Right~!" Oikawa smiled and tossed his head to the side. "Kaiya-chan-"

"Don't call me that. It's Takari."

"Kaiya-kun, would-"

"Even worse! Don't call me that either." Takari crossed her arms. "Find something else. Like Takari."

"Kaiya. You should come to our first practice match this year. It's tomorrow and we are playing against-"

"No." Takari turned her attention back to her book.

Oikawa pouted. "Let me finish~"

An exasperated sigh escaped Takari. She looked straight ahead of her with a deadpanned look, meeting Iwaizumi's equally done expression. "Speak, kid." She rolled her head to the side and looked up at Oikawa.

"Kid?! I'm-I'm not a child! That's so rude! Fine! Don't come! Karasuno is going to be playing," Oikawa was already walking back to his desk, arms crossed as he pouted, "but you clearly don't care. Nor do I think you care about volleyball. And we don't need someone like that on the team."

"Good. I didn't want to be on your ridiculous team anyway." Takari replied in an equally moody tone.

Oikawa snapped around in his seat, irritation on his face. "Ridiculous?!"

Takari glared up at him. "Yes. Ridiculous. Rude. Prideful. Probably prejudice and absolutely horrible and unconsidering of other's, which also makes you selfish. Oh! And add on with that self-centered."

They glared at each other. The tension between the two was tangible. Thick. Heavy. Takari knew she probably wasn't speaking all the truth, but she was still upset that Oikawa's team are specifically excluding Sugawara. And what for?! He is the official setter! He should be the one playing!

Oikawa's face softened back to his charismatic smile, but there was malice in it as well. "Thank you for your acute observation, Kaiya-chan. Since you're in such a judgemental mood, perhaps you could judge what mathematical steps to take first. Maybe it would benefit you to use that energy in your weaker spots."

Oh, that was it! Takari slammed her hands on her desk and stood, ready to attack, just as the professor walked in. "Everyone, take your seats." Takari didn't sit down. She hesitated, fighting the very powerful urge to hit him. He just smiled, happy he got the last say in this one. "Takari. Sit down, please." The professor stated. Still, she stood. Glancing at Iwaizumi, he was already in position to take a nap. Oikawa was beaming, acting like nothing had just occurred. Takari's blood boiled inside of her.

"Takari! Sit. Down. Now." The professor's patience was growing thin, and his harsh tone cause Takari to jolt.

"Sorry." She sat down, putting her book away and pulling out her notebook and textbook. As class began, she glared at the back of Oikawa's head. While the professor was writing on the chalkboard, Oikawa glanced back at her, sticking his tongue out and pulling down at his eye. That little punk! He smirked and turned his attention back to the class. 

That was it. Takari was going to try to be somewhat of a decent person towards him as she ignored and avoided him, but not anymore. This-

This meant war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little on the duller side. A bit boring. I didn't really want to write all of the things that happen in the anime, because you guys already know this stuff; however, the entire chapter couldn't just be dialogue either.
> 
> Sideline rant: DID ANYONE ELSE SEE SUGA'S FACE IN EPISODE 5 WHEN TAKEDA SAID Kageyama was to be the setter for the whole game. Like. I'm so upset. I'm SO upset. Suga is the official setter for Karasuno! But he is so willing to let the young beans learn that he is willing to not play and I'm not crying this room is just dusty and the allergies are bad this year!


End file.
